Hero
by Nadja Lee
Summary: Logan is nobody’s hero. Why can’t a certain brunette see that?! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Hero: The Meeting

Hero                                       

By Nadja Lee                                     11/11/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Hero" was sung by Enrique Iglesias and belong to him, his record company and anyone else who was a part of its making.  I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe. During the movie

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Logan/Rogue

Summary: Logan is nobody's hero. Why can't a certain brunette see that?!

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@usa.net 

Rating: PG-13

Sequel/series: First in "Hero" series.

Part 1:

What now? A girl? What the fuck is she doing here? 

Get out. I don't give a shit where you should go just get away. Don't. Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like I'm the one thing that stands between you and Hell. God damn it, girl, what shall I do to make you see? I'm nobody's hero and certainly not yours. I care for just one person; me!

No, don't look at me like that. Don't look so damn sexy and sweet; so innocent and cute. Don't do this to me.

Look, lady, I'm not a kind man, I'm not a good man. You don't want to be with me. Now go.

***Sigh* **Don't you ever listen?!I'm NOT a Goddamn hero and I don't wanna be! I like it just fine on my own. Don't, don't give me that look. Don't look at me like I'm your saviour or your dream come true. Don't look at me like you trust me because you shouldn't. 

Go away now; go away while you still can; while I'll still let you. Just leave. Don't…don't follow me. Don't look at me with faith in your eyes. I'm not a man you should have faith in. I'm NOT your hero!

You just don't understand! I don't do anything half; it's everything or nothing at all. I can't go halfway; I can't let go if I first take hold. No, just go away. You'll just hurt me or I'll hurt you. Better you leave. I don't care either way…. I don't care…

So sad you look…. so alone…the hunted look in your eyes…. I wonder, are you one like me? Are you also different and alone? Cut off from the world? What am I thinking? Have I lost my mind? I don't care either way. Go away, lady. Don't do this to me; don't do this to my heart now that I've just made it as hard and cold as stone. Don't melt my heart with a teardrop. Don't do it, God damn it!

Look, I'm no good with commitments, promises or trust. I'm not a subtle or romantic man. I say things as I see them. I'm not the one you want. I'm NOT your hero!

Don't look at me like you wanna save me; don't look at me like you can save me. Don't look at me like you care. Just don't. I can't be what you want me to be. Not even for you…

I can walk away from you; just you watch me! Sure I can. I can leave you out in the cold, alone, lost, not knowing what to do or where to go next. I owe you nothing; not a Goddamn thing! I can walk away…. I can walk away.

Oh, to Hell with it.

All right kid, you can come with me. But just for a few miles. Nothing fancy. No promises. Nothing, you hear me? Don't look so happy; don't smile at me like I just promised you the moon. Just don't.

I can set you off in a few miles. Sure I can. You mean nothing to me. Nothing. Are you cold? Hungry you say? I don't have much but take what you can find. What am I saying?! What am I doing?! Lady, what are you doing to my mind? To my heart?

Why do you care about me not wearing a seatbelt? Do you care if I live or die? It has been years since last anyone cared for me. Is that a flicker of concern in your eyes? For me?

Alright, alright. You win. You can stop looking at me like that! I must have lost my mind…or my heart because I'll say it….

Okay, I'll be your damn hero.

The End


	2. Hero- Take 2: At The School

Hero- Take Two                                         By Nadja Lee                                     11/11/01

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set in the movie universe. During the movie

Universe: Set in the movie universe; NOT the book which goes with it.

Romance: Logan/Rogue

Summary: Alright, damn it, Logan'll be her hero. But is she really worth all this trouble?!

Archiving: Want, ASK, take,  have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@usa.net 

Rating: PG-13

Sequel/series: Second in "Hero" series.

Part 1:

Where am I? What is that smell? What happened? Oh, yeah. Big overgrown pussycat with a tree. Just wait till I get my hands on him; or rather my claws. I wonder if my camper is all right…camper…the kid! God damn it! I knew things would go wrong. Where the Hell can she be?

What is that? Someone's touching my knuckles. It's not her. It's a woman, older, stinks of hospital. I HATE hospitals. Yeah, come on, darlin', a bit closer. Gee, sweetheart, are you sure you don't wanna remove my pants while you're at it? There. Got you. Should I kill her? The kid. Oh, I don't have time for that. There, that'll keep her occupied while I look for the kid. Where's the damn door? There. Free……fuck. It's nothing but a long hallway. What the hell is this? Let's annoy Logan day? What's with all the X's and hallways? Is this a lab? Another Goddamn lab. I need to find an exit and fast. Maybe they don't know whom…what I am just yet. 

Damn things that doctor put all over me; small stickers or something. I HATE hospitals. Away with them. Clothes, I need a shirt. That'll do. More X's…. what the fuck is this place? Okay, exit; now.

No, wait, the kid. Oh, fuckin' wonderful. I can't smell her near the hospital which is better anyhow. Should I go after her? Damn, I don't need this. I need to get away. The Hell with her…she means nothing to me…Nothing. Goddamn it; I can't leave her. Alright, I'll search for her. 

*Sniff* she has been here. Going this way. Slightly frightened. If anyone has harmed her I'll kill the whole lot of them! Where was I? Yes, her sent is strong here…What is that? Feet running. Coming closer. They know I'm missing. They're chasing me. They want to take me prisoner again. I need to go; NOW. Screw the kid; I'm out of here. 

Oh, fuck. I can't leave her to them. Okay, just this one time…I'll go look for her. 

What? Kids? They have lots of kids here? This is either a school or the dream of a very sick man. I can smell her again. There, inside that room. Finally, safe. Now I can find some peace to find out what to do next and….

Fuck. More kids and an old man. Just great. This is just my day. Add in a cop wanna be and the fuckin' annoying doctor and I'm in Hell.

Xavier, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where is the kid? Breakfast? No, I want to get out of here. NOW. Hmm, nice looking lady there. White hair; how unusual. Hmm, Red Eye doesn't like me looking at 'Ro. 

Oh, goodie. The fuckin' doctor. My life is officially a nightmare. You, kid, get out of my way. I need to find the girl and get the Hell out of here. 

What? A voice in my mind? Get the Hell out! My thoughts are private, old man. How do you know all this? What the fuck IS this place?

Horses, cars…man, this guy's loaded. One-Eye's giving a lecture on motors. Hum, maybe he's not a total loss. 

Okay, Pro, no more talking. Where IS the kid? Let me see. In class? I've searched all over for her and she's hearing about some self-sacrificing guys dying for something that wasn't worth dying for. Nothing is worth dying for…..nothing. Damn, she did it again. A small smile, a gleam in her eyes. Look the other way, kid. Don't look at me like that. Don't…

Oh, crap. Alright, alright…

I'll be your Goddamn hero.    

The End


End file.
